Disabuse
by kidoRyo
Summary: Chanyeol tak memiliki maksud buruk menyembunyikan apa yang seharusnya ia bagi pada Baekhyun. Namun, lambat laun sesuatu yang sembunyi akan terungkap juga, dan menampar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. CHANBAEK/FAMILY/T/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah keluarga kecilnya, pagi hari yang sibuk untuk menyiapkan keperluan dua lelaki yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

Berbenah rumah setelah Jiwon dan Chanyeol berangkat lalu ia pergi bersandar di sofa dengan tablet dan laptop di hadapannya, mulai mendesain pakaian dengan gadgetnya itu. Dia tak diperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk bekerja di luar karena sederet alasan lelaki itu yang menjurus pada protektif, jadi Chanyeol memberinya pekerjaan yang terlampau mudah bagi Baekhyun, ia hanya perlu mendesain baju untuk perusahaan yang Chanyeol kelola. Tak ada deadline baginya, dan ia sesungguhnya tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki desainer lebih hebat darinya. Namun sebuah penghargaan untuk pasangannya yang begitu pengertian, Chanyeol selalu menjadikan pakaian yang Baekhyun desain sebagai produk unggulannya.

Baekhyun merapikan laptop dan tabletnya, ia harus menyiapkan makan siang lalu menjemput Jiwon setelahnya. Kaki rampingnya melangkah ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, ia menyempatkan untuk membasuh wajah sebelum itu.

Drrrrttt…drrrrttt..

Baekhyun menoleh pada ponselnya yang bergetar di kasur, Chanyeol menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo~" ucap Baekhyun, ia mendengar helaan nafas berat Chanyeol.

"Yeobo, bisakah kau ke kantor?" ucap Chanyeol dari seberang,

"Ya, tunggu aku."

"Yeap, aku menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menutup teleponya, ia menatap layar datar ponselnya dengan tatapan sedih. Chanyeol pasti sedang menghadapi masalah, beruntung Chanyeol selalu terbuka padanya walaupun itu masalah pekerjaan.

Ia ke basement dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Jalanan hari ini cukup lancar, cuaca juga cerah membuat Baekhyun tenang dalam mengemudi. Ia menyempatkan untuk membeli minuman dan camilan untuk Chanyeol sebelum mereka makan siang bersama Jiwon nanti.

Perawakan kecil yang begitu imut namun begitu dihormati jika ia masuk gedung ini berjalan dengan santai dan membalas sapaan karyawan disini jika ada yang menyapanya. Tak ada yang melarangnya ketika masuk begitu saja tanpa ada perjanjian atau sebagainya, tentu saja karena ia bagian dari Chanyeol si pemilik perusahaan. Semuanya akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun disini.

Namun Baekhyun tak ingin sombong dengan hal itu, yang membesarkan usaha ini adalah suaminya, bukan dirinya. Jadi ia tahu malu untuk bersingkap angkuh dan haus akan kehortmatan disini. Baekhyun membungkuk duluan menyapa ketika seorang lebih tua berpapasan denganya, hal itu selalu Baekhyun lakukan sehingga menjadi perbincangan seisi kantor.

"Yeolie" panggil Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu, ia memasukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang tampak imut dengan kepalanya yang muncul di pintu.

"Get in, angel" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, ia melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun yang juga menghampirinya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun begitu pria yang lebih kecil itu ada di hadapannya tanpa jarak, ia menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang menenangkan.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol seperti itu selama beberapa menit, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahunya membuat pria itu membungkuk. Yang lebih tinggi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Selalu seperti ini, dan Baekhyun tak tahan jika Chanyeol menatapnya seperti ini, pipinya selalu terasa panas dan ia tak mau Chanyeol melihatnya memerah dengan cepat.

"Ayo ceritakan masalahmu, Yeol" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"Let me hug you for a while" lirih Chanyeol, ia merapatkan badannya dengan Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat sekali lagi selama beberapa saat.

Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung lebar orang yang memeluknya ini, sesekali mengecup bahu Chanyeol yang ada di hadapan wajahnya. Aroma kayu manis memenuhi rongga hidung Baekhyun, selalu menenangkan dan Baekhyun menjadikannya sebagai aroma yang paling ia sukai.

"Ini masalah kecil, tapi aku merindukanmu disini" ucap Chanyeol pelan, masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk hal ini, Yeol. Sekecil apapun masalahmu" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Hanya karena dua perusahaan yang menanam saham cukup besar mencabut kerjasamanya. Tapi beruntung bukan pengaruh besar, aku dapat mengatasinya." Chanyeol bercerita, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukan pengaruh besar, tapi pasti membuatmu pusing"

"Tak apa, angel. Aku melakukannya untuk kalian, aku tak mau kalian serba kekurangan."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun penuh arti. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun membuat si pemilik rambut menggerutu.

"Kau merusak rambutku, Yeol" gerutu Baekhyun kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. Demi apapun, Baekhyun sudah melahirkan satu anak dan dia masih terlihat muda dan imut dalam setiap tingkahnya.

"You're my healer."

"Yaishh, aku tak butuh gombalanmu, sekarang ayo jemput Jiwon dan makan siang di luar. Aku tak sempat memasak karena kau menyuruhku kesini." Ujar Baekhyun tak mau ketahuan merona karena kalimat Chanyeol, ia segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak pintar untuk menghindar ketika merona, Baek" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mati kutu untuk beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk lagi sembari tertawa melihat Baekhyun masih tak bergeming. Ia mencubit pipi Bakehyun membuatnya menjerit sakit, Baekhyun berdecih ketika Chanyeol masih saja mentertawakannya.

"Kkkkk, ini masih pukul setengah 12. Dan Jiwon pulang pukul satu nanti. Masih ada satu setengah jam, angel" ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

"Aku tak mau berfikir tentang apapun sekarang, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, dia menaruh kepalanya di paha Baekhyun. Sementara pria kecil yang ia tiduri pahanya berdecih lucu, dia bukan orang yang pandai berdecih untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Chanyeol tahu ini terlihat kekanakan, dia menceritakan masalah kecil di kantor pada Baekhyun lalu bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun setelahnya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Chanyeol anak bungsu, jadi sifat manjanya selalu ada walau dia berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga, itu kata Baekhyun yang tak tahu diri. Dia juga anak bungsu di keluarganya membuatnya terkadang juga bersifat manja pada Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat gemuk dari bawah" ujar Chanyeol sambil menusuk dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Yaishh, aku gemuk?" Oke, siapapun yang dikatai gemuk mungkin akan mendidih, Baekhyun apalagi.

"Sedikit, tapi aku menyukai seperti ini. Kau terlihat lebih imut dan berarti kau makan dengan baik" balas Chanyeol, ia masih mengagumi wajah Baekhyun dari bawah. Jarinya menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang kecil, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, mata yang sipit dan jangan lupakan garis rahang yang terlihat indah. Chanyeol entah harus seperti apa mengagumi Baekhyun yang terlampau memabukan baginya.

"Berhenti menyentuh wajahku, Yeol" protes Bekhyun terganggu. Bukannya menurut, Chanyeol malah terkekeh lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar menunduk.

CUP

"Aku senang mengagumi malaikatku ini, terlampau sempurna untuk lelaki sepertiku."

"Memangnya kau lelaki seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit bergetar, ia mendadak seperti melayang namun merasa gugup juga kala Chanyeol berucap seperti itu.

"Kau tahu aku dulu seperti apa, Baek" ucap Chanyeol seakan tak ingin mengungkap 'seperti apa ia dulu'

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menangkup pipi Chanyeol,

"Kau, si Park Yoda yang selalu menangis jika musangmu disentuh orang lain, Park Yoda yang menebar pesona pada semua orang dengan telinga lebarmu yang bodohnya semua terjerat padamu."

"Tapi nyatanya aku membiarkan mereka terjerat dan memilihmu yang begitu lurus menjalani kehidupan, kan? Nyatanya sekarang hanya kau yang terikat denganku."

Baekhyun sangat tahu, ia malu sendiri mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menjadi pacarnya dulu. Ia dibenci semua penggemar Chanyeol, mereka iri. Bahkan sampai ada yang mencuri musang kesayangan Chanyeol dengan tebusan Chanyeol menjadi pacarnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menjadi selebriti dulu karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggaetnya sebagai pacar.

"Masih ada 30 menit, ayo berbaring disini dan peluk aku"

Baekhyun tertegun, kalimat itu seolah meluncur tanpa berpikir setelahnya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk meminta hal seperti itu. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dan Baekhyun merasa itu sinyal buruk baginya. Seburuk apapun, dorongan keinginan itu terus ada dan menyuruhnya untuk teguh pendirian. Ia ingin. Otaknya tetap mengatakan 'Ingin'.

Baekhyun berbaring, Chanyeol juga ikut berbaring walau sofa itu terlalu sempit untuk mereka tiduri. Tubuh mereka menempel tak berjarak karena sempit, benar-benar sempit. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Sementara yang lebih besar menjadikan tangannya untuk bantal Baekhyun dan menaruh sebelah tangannya lagi di pinggang Baekhyun.

Sedikit heran memang dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan 'aneh'. Namun Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan senang, ini adalah waktu berduanya. Jika di rumah, Jiwon akan merengek dan mengajak keduanya untuk menamani anak itu bermain.

Mereka berbincang dengan nyaman dalam pelukan, sesekali Baekhyun menelusup ke dada Chanyeol malu ketika Chanyeol menggodanya. Baekhyun mulai mengantuk di menit ke lima belas, ucapan Chanyeol tak ia tanggapi pula.

Tangannya memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat dan ia menggerak-gerakan kepalanya mencari posisi yang nyaman, hal itu membuat Chanyeol kegelian dan terkikik gemas.

Bosan, Chanyeol menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam pakaian Baekhyun dan mengelus perut malaikatnya itu.

"Kkkk, perutmu keras. Jangan berlatih untuk membuat abs, kau tak boleh" ucap Chanyeol masih mengelus perut Baekhyun.

"Aku tak melakukannya, perutku tak keras" balas Baekhyun malas,

"Perutmu keras, Baek. Kkkkk, jangan berbohong padaku" Baekhyun mendengus, ia menggesek hidungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba perut Baekhyun pelan, lalu naik-

"Berhenti, kubilang peluk aku! Jangan lakukan apapun!" desis Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol terkikik dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangannya kemudian dan menahan tangan Chanyeol untuk tetap di luar.

" .apapun" ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, ia menurut kali ini. Membiarkan Baekhyun terpejam dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun dan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang begitu wangi stroberi. Malaikatnya ini maniak stroberi, apapun yang berhubungan denganya diprioritaskan untuk berunsur stroberi. Bahkah Jiwon beraroma bayi bercampur dengan stroberi ketika dia masih bayi, itu karena Baekhyun yang beraroma stroberi menempel pada Jiwon.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah seorang yang ada di pelukanya dengan tatapan penuh sayang, wajah kecil dengan rahang lancip itu begitu indah, sangat pas dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis dengan hidung kecil yang mancung. Baekhyun mengeluarkan bunyi seperti anak anjing beberapa kali, itu berarti dia benar-benar mengantuk dan akan tidur.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidur, bunyi lengkingan tadi menandakan tidur Baekhyun tak akan sebentar. Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah pada malaikatnya ini, karena biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan tidur lama jika memang sudah waktunya atau kelelahan. Ia melirik arlojinya, sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Jiwon dan Baekhyun masih tertidur.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seperti koala, ia mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya di meja kerja walau sedikit repot karena Baekhyun dalam gendongannya saat ini, dan jika ia jujur maka ia akan menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun lebih berat dari biasanya.

Hanya dengan ia keluar dari ruangannya saja sudah menjadi pusat perhatian karena ia seorang pimpinan disini, sekarang ia menggendong Baekhyun yang tidur dengan tenang. Beberapa karyawan melihatnya iri, ada juga yang terkagum.

"Hu-unggghh"

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam lift, beberapa orang yang ada di lift yang sama melihatnya gemas. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Mata sipit kemerahan khas orang baru bangun mengedar ke sekelilingnya, ada beberapa karyawan Chanyeol, pipinya memerah malu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya malu di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Kkkkk, kau bangun cepat" ujar Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun masih keukeuh menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher suaminya.

"Kau bergerak-gerak membuatku bangun" cicit Baekhyun teredam. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya dan terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku, baby"

Terdengan bunyi gedebuk di belakangnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh pada asal suara. Seorang wanita hampir terjungkal ke belakang dengan wajah yang memerah sepenuhnya.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Baekhyun pelan,

"Sa-sajangnim dan anda begitu ma-nis."

Pintu lift terbuka, wanita itu langsung keluar dengan cepat. Semua memperhatikannya penuh dengan tanda tanya, namun Chanyeol terkekeh setelah pintu liftnya tertutup.

"Dia sepertinya lemas karena kita begitu manis" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak hidungnya ke bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi perhatian banyak orang di lobby, Baekhyun yang entah mengapa dia tidur kembali di gendongannya. Banyak karyawannya yang memekik gemas namun ada juga yang tak berani memperlihatkan reaksinya karena takut pada Chanyeol yang berstatus 'pemimpin' perusahaannya bernaung.

Sampai di basement, ayah satu anak itu membuka pintu mobilnya sedikit kuwalahan. Ia mendudukan Baekhyun di jok penumpang lalu ia melangkah ke jok supir setelah penutup pintu samping jok Baekhyun. Ia mengemudi dengan tenang menuju sekolah Jiwon.

"Jiwonie-"

"Appa" Jiwon seolah tak mendengar gurunya yang bahkan belum selesai berucap, ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar. Tubuhnya terangkat tinggi dan berputar beberapa kali membuatnya pusing, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencium Jiwon.

"Papa?" tanya Jiwon heran, biasanya Papa-nya juga ikut menjemputnya.

"Di mobil, sayang. Papa tertidur, ssstttt"

Jiwon mengangguk dan mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol untuk tidak berisik, dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan terkikik pelan. Chanyeol membuka pintu perlahan, kali ini dia tak begitu kerepotan karena Jiwon ringan dan kecil.

"Ukhhh" Chanyeol mematung, Baekhyun mengaduh dalam tidurnya. Ia meremas perutnya, keningnya mengerut seiring sakit itu semakin menjadi. Lalu membuka matanya, melihat Chanyeol dan Jiwon tampak memperhatikannya dalam tatapan kosong.

Sakitnya hilang, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Jiwon dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Hello baby, give him to me,Yeol" ucap Baekhyun seolah tak terjadi apapun. Chanyeol menurut dan memberikan Jiwon pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankannya dengan tenang, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berbincang dengan Jiwon, anaknya itu berceloteh harinya di sekolah dan Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan riang.

"Apa perutmu sakit? Kau meremas perutmu dan mengaduh ketika tidur" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengemudi.

"Hu-um, hanya sebentar tapi. Sepertinya karena aku….." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol berdegup kencang, ia takut Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang buruk.

"…..lapar" lanjut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendesah lega, namun ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas membuat Baekhyun tertawa, sementara Jiwon menganggap hal itu serius dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipi Baekhyun sambil merengek agar jangan menyakiti orang yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Please, Appa. Don't hurt Papa, please stop." Pinta Jiwon, Chanyeol menghentikan cubitannya dan mengusap rambut Jiwon lembut.

"Appa tidak menyakiti Papamu, sayang. Kami hanya bercanda, Papamu begitu menggemaskan membuat Appa ingin mencubitnya." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, Jiwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang diam menatap kedua belahan jiwanya bercakap. Jiwon menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta penjelasan dari pihak Baekhyun.

"Papa merasa senang, Appa tak mencubit Papa dengan keras. Hanya sentuhan pada pipi karena dia gemas, kata Appa, Papa lucu dan imut sama sepertimu" jelas Baekhyun, Jiwon mengangguk percaya lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti tak sempat memasak karena menemaniku di kantor, Jadi, ayo makan di luar" ujar Chanyeol, anaknya terperanjat bangun dan menyebutkan nama restoran favoritnya.

"Itu destinasi kedua kita, baby. Kamong hanya tempat untuk membeli desert. Kau ingin makanan apa untuk makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi Jiwon menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa itu destinasi?" tanya Jiwon, Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari kata yang digunakan terlalu berat untuk Jiwon.

"Destinasi adalah tujuan, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol melirk kedua malaikatnya sesekali ketika ia menyetir.

"Ah, boleh aku makan samgyetang?" tanya Jiwon yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

…

Selesai makan Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dan Jiwon ke apartementnya dan kembali ke kantor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Masalah kantornya seakan hilang ketika ia bersama keluarga kecilnya, ia juga selalu mendapat energi yang membuatnya selalu berada dalam mood yang baik ketika benaknya dipenuhi kedua malaikatnya yang begitu ia syukuri atas keberadaan mereka yang melengkapi hidup Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akan selalu pulang pukul enam sore, kali ini lelahnya benar-benar bertumpuk. Masalahnya ia kebut agar cepat selesai dan tumpukan dokumen masih menunggunya, ia tak menyesal tadi siang meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan memilih berbaring di sofa menemani Baekhyun tidur dan membuat pekerjaannya tersisa untuk hari ini.

Chanyeol memilih membawa dokumen-dokumen itu ke apartementnya dari pada harus di kantor hingga malam. Ia tak tahan ingin bertemu Baekhyun dan Jiwon, mereka pasti menunggu untuk makan malam.

"Appa pulang" ujar Chanyeol setelah melepas sepatu kerjanya. Jiwon menyambutnya dengan riang, lelah dan segala beban pikirannya meluap tergantikan oleh rasa senang melihat buah hatinya begitu periang.

Baekhyun tampak sibuk di dapur dengan masakannya, mungkin ia tak menyadari Chanyeol datang. Ia terus berkutat dengan satu piring, menghiasnya mencoba untuk menjadikan makanan itu teramat menarik.

"Kau tampak serius" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sesaat membuat yang dicium memerah hingga telinga.

"Jiwon tak menyukai ikan, aku membuat makanan ini berasa seperti bukan ikan dan menghiasnya agar ia mau makan. Dia butuh protein dalam tubuhnya." jawab Baekhyun masih serius dengan makanan itu. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menghampiri Jiwon yang sedang bermain dan membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa cokelat yang ia makan.

"Ayo makan malam!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggendong Jiwon ke dapur.

Makanan telah apik tertata di meja, Jiwon memekik kagum melihat makanan untuknya. Ia melahapnya dengan semangat tak menyadari itu makanan yang paling dihindarinya sejak dulu, Baekhyun terkikik dalam diam.

"Uh?" Jiwon berhenti makan, ia meresapi rasa makanan yang ia makan. Keningnya berkerut entah menandakan apa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut menghentikan makannya dan menatap anak mereka was was, takut Jiwon menyadarinya.

"Ada nori, yeay! Papa menyembunyikan nori disini?" Jiwon kembali makan dengan lahap, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tampak membuang nafas lega, ia terkekeh.

"Ikan apa yang kau olah?" bisik Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Tuna, karena proteinnya tinggi." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia merasa bangga sekaligus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun yang memperhatikan gizi yang masuk dalam tubuh anaknya.

Selesai makan dan memberekan piring, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menonton kartun favorit Jiwon di ruang tv. Chanyeol bersandar pada sofa, Baekhyun bersandar pada Chanyeol, sementara Jiwon bersandar pada Baekhyun membuat mereka tampak lucu. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sedari tadi, sebelah tangannya ia pakai untuk mengelus kepala Jiwon dengan pelan. Anaknya itu akan lebih cepat tidur jika mendapat elusan di kepala.

Jiwon tidur dengan cepat, Baekhyun membawa buah hatinya ke kamarnya lalu pergi ke kamarya dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berbaring di kamar menunggunya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol, ia menelusup ke dada Chanyeol mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Kurasa kau tak boleh tidur malam ini, Baek"

Oh, Baekhyun harus bersiap untuk ini.

..

..

..

Paginya Chanyeol bangun tiga puluh menit lebih siang, melihat Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Ia mengingat aktifitasnya semalam dengan Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum. Mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu pergi ka kamar Jiwon.

"Wake up,baby" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengangkat tubuh anaknya, Jiwon menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Papa dimana?" tanya Jiwon dengan kepala celingukan. Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menyadari bahwa inilah kali pertama ia mengurus Jiwon sendirian, biasanya Baekhyun yang mengurus, ia sibuk mengurus dirinya sendiri untuk berangkat kerja. Padahal tak akan ada yang memarahinya jika ia telat datang ke kantor.

"Masih tidur,sayang. Papa mungkin kelelahan" jawab Chanyeol,

"Apa Papa sakit?" tanya Jiwon lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng lalu membuka pakaian Jiwon.

"Tidak sakit, Papa kelelahan setelah membersihkan rumah kemarin" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, Jiwon berkerut.

"Tapi Papa membersihkan rumah setiap hari. Mengapa sekarang Papa kelelahan?" tanya Jiwon lagi, jawaban Chanyeol dirasanya tak memuaskan. Chanyeol gelagapan menghadapinya, ia hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan membuat Jiwon terus bertanya dan bertanya.

Setelah dirinya dan Jiwon siap, mereka sarapan di luar, tak ada yang bisa memasak. Chanyeol mungkin akan mendapat semprotan melengking jika ia menyentuh dapur jika Baekhyun tahu. Ia mengantar Jiwon ke sekolahnya, anak itu merengek tak mau sekolah karena sudah sangat terlambat. Jiwon tak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau ia datang terlambat satu jam. Teman-temannya akan mengolok-oloknya. Tapi dengan bujukan Chanyeol dan iming-iming yang menggiurkan, Jiwon akhirnya sekolah dengan lesu.

…

…

…

Baekhyun menggeliat dan mengucek matanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tampaknya ini sudah terlampau siang, ia meraih ponselnya.

"Akh" Baekhyun mengaduh ketika mencoba untuk duduk dan meraih ponselnya di meja nakas.

Baekhyun mulai was was, entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya karena perutnya terasa kram sejak tadi malam ia melakukannya bersama Chanyeol. Ia mencoba bergerak ke kanan, namun perutnya begitu nyeri, ke kanan pun sama. Ia mengeluh dan terus mengeluh, memanggil Chanyeol dalam sakitnya.

Ia rasa Chanyeol melakukannya seperti biasa, dan Baekhyun tak merasakan efek apapun selain pegal-pegal dan sakit di bagian selatannya. Namun kali ini bertambah dengan sakit perut yang menyiksanya, ia bersumpah ini bahkan menyulitkannya untuk bergerak.

"Huft, uh" Baekhyun masih mencoba meraih ponselnya, dengan paksaan ia bangun dan meraih ponselnya. Betapa kagetnya ia, ini sudah waktunya Jiwon pulang. Chanyeol dan Jiwon pasti pulang dan ia bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun untuk makan siang.

Hari ini ia tak mengerjakan desain apapun. Baekhyun merutuk untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia berubah menjadi tukang tidur, Chanyeol memberinya pekerjaan yang mudah dan mempromosikan produk hasil desainnya habis-habisan, ia hanya perlu duduk di sofa sambil melahap cemilan, namun ia tak bekerja hari ini hanya karena tidur.

Ia berdiam sejenak sebelum bangkit, mencoba menghalau rasa sakit pada perutnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun bangun dan mulai memasak dengan sakit pada perutnya yang tak hilang juga.

Seiring dengan makanannya siap, Chanyeol datang bersama Jiwon di sampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai sambutan, ia tak melangkah menghampiri karena perutnya benar-benar sakit. Dia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jiwon menghampirinya untuk berpelukan dan mencium pipinya.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu? Ayo duduk dan makan, angel" ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya sejak tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melangkah untuk duduk, ia meringis dalam duduknya.

"Apa aku bermain terlalu hebat?" tanya Chanyeol, ia heran dengan Baekhyun yang tampak kaku dan terlihat kesakitan. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun hanya berjalan kurang dari satu meter, namun peluhnya sudah sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya.

"Kau pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia berdiri dan melangkah pada Baekhyun yang menunduk. Menyentuh dahi malaikatnya itu, tidak panas, namun Baekhyun tampak kesakitan.

"Ya, permainanmu sangat hebat. Kau membuatku sulit kemana-mana" rutuk Baekhyun kesal, sejujurnya Baekhyun juga tak tahu mengapa bisa sesakit ini. Jiwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam bingung akhirnya bertanya,

"Game apa yang Appa dan Papa lakukan? Apa Appa menyakiti Papa?" tanya Jiwon polos.

Oh, seharusnya mereka tak membicarakan ini di hadapan Jiwon.

"No, Appa tak menyakiti Papa. Papa jatuh terjembab ketika kami bermain" jawab Baekhyun terdengar tak meyakinkan.

"Appa bilang jika usianya sudah seperti Appa tak akan bermain lagi karena Appa bukan anak-anak"

Skak mat.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol dengan mata memicing tajam.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan dan setelah itu seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan kembali ke kantornya. Jiwon akan tidur siang, beruntung anaknya tak begitu manja hari ini jadi Baekhyun dapat menghela nafas lega. Sakit perutnya masih berasa, jadi ia berbaring bersama Jiwon yang tidur dengan lelap.

Keberuntungan kedua datang malam hari, Chanyeol membawa makan malam yang ia beli dari luar sebagai permintaan maaf karena ia pulang lebih malam karena masalah kantornya. Jadi Baekhyun tak perlu memasak dan bergerak lebih banyak yang membuat perutnya makin sakit, perutnya sudah terasa lebih baik walau sakitnya masih tersisa. Chanyeol tampak stress dan Baekhyun tak mungkin menolak kala Chanyeol mulai bermain dengan tubuhnya, ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol bekerja untuk dirinya dan Jiwon, Chanyeol pasti merasa stress dan lelah. Jadi ia tak mau menolak jika hanya karena ia tak mau melakukannya, Chanyeol butuh pelampiasan agar ia merasa lebih ringan.

Baekhyun bangun siang -lagi, kali ini lebih parah. Ia bangun saat Chanyeol dan Jiwon makan siang, dan ia hanya tiduran di ranjangnya tanpa ingin menghampiri mereka. Bukan tak ingin, perutnya kembali terasa kram setiap ia bergerak. Kali ini lebih sakit dari kemarin.

"Ssssttt, Papa sedang tidur. Kau tidurlah, Appa akan kembali berangkat kerja. Bye,"

Jiwon menghampiri Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dan naik ke kasur yang Baekhyun tiduri dengan pelan. Ia menatap wajah orang yang melahirkannya itu dengan sayang, ia mengusap wajah Baekhyun sesaat.

"Eo?" pekik Jiwon kaget, pasalnya Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Jiwon lembut.

"Kau pulang? Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Hyuktae selalu saja menggangguku, dia selalu berkata buruk. Dia bahkan memukulku kemarin" Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya, Jiwon tampak sedih dan takut kala mengatakannya membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Apa yang dia katakan, hmmm?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Jiwon

"Katanya Appa mencuri banyak uang dan kertas penting untuk membeli mobil bagus dan membelikanku pakaian bagus. Aku selalu menyangkalnya, tapi dia terus berkata seperti itu. Aku geram, berteriak padanya bahwa itu tak benar dia malah memukulku dengan tempat pensilnya." Jiwon menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu prihatin, ia merasa bahwa dirinya bukan seorang ibu yang baik yang bahkah tak tahu kehidupan sekolah anaknya sendiri. Ia mendekap Jiwon dengan erat membiarkan anaknya menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Appa tak melakukan itu, baby. Appa berkerja dengan keras untuk membeli barang yang kita butuhkan. Jangan terpengaruh oleh Hyuktae, okay?" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Jiwon mengangguk dan mulai mereda, nafasnya teratur dan matanya terpejam damai.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi Chanyeol agar membeli makan di luar untuk makan malamnya karena Baekhyun tak enak badan hari ini.

….

….

….

Kondisi perutnya sudah tak begitu sakit, jadi ia menyiapkan sarapan dan berbenah rumah. Lalu ia mulai mengerjakan desainnya yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Ia berkunjung ke sekolah Jiwon untuk melihat anaknya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Karena cerita Jiwon tadi malam, Baekhyun sedikit khawatir akan keadaan anaknya di sekolah.

Lima menit lagi adalah jam pulang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli dulu churros di seberang sekolah Jiwon. Ia melirik pada mobil Chanyeol yang masuk gerbang sekolah Jiwon, tersenyum tipis kala Chanyeol bersitatap dengannya walau jauh.

Suaminya tahu kalau Baekhyun disini, ia mengatakan sudah lebih baik walau kram perut itu kadang ada lagi. Awalnya Chanyeol tak mengizinkannya, namun dengan seribu kalimat rayuan Baekhyun akhirnya mendapat izin untuk keluar rumah.

Baekhyun menyebrang dengan churros di tangannya,

DUGH

"Akh-" Baekhyun jatuh terjembab, churros yang ia beli terlempar entah kemana.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru. Maafkan aku" pria paruh baya yang menabraknya membungkuk berkali-keli membuat Baekhyun tak enak hati. Ia mencoba berdiri, sial sekali perutnya kembali terasa kram. Tapi Baekhyun mengatakan tak apa-apa dan menyuruh orang itu segera pergi jika ia terburu-buru.

Ia mencoba mengatur ekspresinya, berjalan tertatih dengan memegang perutnya.

..

"Ah, jeoseonghamnida. Aku akan lebih mengontrol perilaku anakku, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Chanyeol tampak membungkuk pada wanita di hadapannya,

"Tidak, sajangnim. Tak apa, Jiwon masih kecil." Ucap wanita itu, Chanyeol mengerut keheranan.

"Sajangnim?" tanya Chanyeol, wanita itu mengangguk.

"Saya karyawan bagian pemasaran di perusahaan anda, Sajangnim"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia membungkuk dan mengatakan pada Jiwon untuk masuk ke mobil. Lalu Chanyeol menghampiri seorang anak yang tampak habis menangis, membeli es krim di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia sempat melirik pada Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pintu mobil untuk Jiwon.

Sementara Baekhyun melihat anaknya diam berjalan lesu ke mobil dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah menahan tangis, ia menghampiri anaknya dan membuka pintu.

"Ssshhh" Baekhyun mendesis kala sakit perutnya makin terasa. Ada Jiwon di pangkuannya.

Jiwon akhirnya menangis memeluk Baekhyun, bahunya bergetar hebat dengan tangan kecil yang meremas pakaian Baekhyun.

"Hngk, aku tak melakukan apapun, Papa, hiks" cicit Jiwon sambil menggeleng keras, Baekhyun merasa begitu perih. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berbincang dengan wanita yang mungkin orang tua anak itu, mengelus anak itu dengan sayang dan membelikannya es krim.

"Papa, aku ingin es krim juga, hiks" ucap Jiwon, Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia kira Jiwon tak melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, sungguh, anaknya pasti merasa sangat sakit hati. Chanyeol malah merangkul anak orang lain dan menyuruh anaknya sendiri untuk masuk ke mobil sendirian disaat anaknya butuh pembelaan.

Baekhyun hendak keluar mobil, namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu. Perutnya terasa sakit sampai-sampai ia mangaduh dan tanpa sadar meremas lengan Jiwon membuat anak itu menoleh padanya.

"Papa sakit?" tanya Jiwon khawatir, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawabnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke mobil seolah apa yang lakukan itu tak menyakiti siapapun, Jiwon langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali di ceruk leher Baekhyun tak mau bersitatap dengan ayahnya.

"Don't cry, baby boy."

Hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan. Setelahnya ia makan siang di apartementnya dan kembali berangkat ke kantornya. Hari ini Chanyeol pulang setelah Baekhyun dan Jiwon tidur, ia pulang terlalu larut.

Paginya Jiwon makan dengan tenang, anaknya hanya menurut apa yang Chanyeol katakan tanpa protes. Ia juga tidak banyak berceloteh di meja makan, Baekhyun tentunya mengerti mengapa Jiwon bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan ada raut ketakutan saat Chanyeol mendekatinya.

Baekhyun mulai berbenah rumah, mulai dengan kamar Jiwon. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil mainan Jiwon yang berserakan, namun perutnya terasa sangat sakit membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan mengaduh. Jatuhnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, Baekhyun merasa perutnya semakin sakit.

Baekhyun terus mengaduh bahkan kini menangis tersedu sambil menyentuh perutnya, ia berbaring miring membentuk dirinya seperti janin dengan isakan keras. Beruntung ponselnya ada di saku, ia menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya dengan tangisan yang masih ia keluarkan.

Drrrttt… drtttt..

"Tuan, maaf password-"

"610405"

Setelah itu terdengar hentak kaki begitu cepat, Baekhyun merasa ada orang yang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di kasur Jiwon. Ia masih merintih sakit, terlebih ketika dokter itu meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, saya izin menggunakan dapur untuk mengambil handuk dan air hangat" ucap dokter itu sopan lalu pergi ke dapur. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih dan air hangat.

Dokter Kim menaruh handuk yang telah direndam dan di peras pada air hangat itu di perut Baekhyun.

"Apa anda tak mengetahui kalau anda,ummm-hamil?" tanya Dokter Kim dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ia yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Hamil.

"Hamil?" Baekhyun mengulang, dokter Kim mengangguk yakin.

"Untuk usianya saya tak dapat memastikan, namun ini kram perut pasca berhubungan di usia janin yang masih sangat muda. Anda hanya perlu mengompresnya seperti ini untuk penanganan pertama. Um, saya harap anda dapat mengurangi frekuensi kegiatan malam anda bersama suami agar mengurangi kemungkinan lahir premature." Dokter Kim menjelaskan, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Dokter Kim pamit setelahnya, Baekhyun merasa lebih baik karena kompresan hangat itu. Ia memasak untuk makan siang sebelum Chanyeol dan Jiwon pulang. Hari ini ia membuat samyeopsal dan membeli hotteok debagai penutup. Ia tak lupa membeli vitamin untuk kehamilannya seperti yang Dokter Kim anjurkan.

Mood Baekhyun membaik setelah sakit perutnya berangsur membaik, ia berencana untuk memberitahu Chanyeol soal kehamilannya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Baekhyun melepas celemeknya dan melangkah cepat ke arah pintu masuk. Sudah ada Chanyeol dan Jiwon yang membuka sepatunya, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Wajah Chanyeol tampak keras dengan gertakan rahang tegasnya. Namun Baekhyun tak menyadari itu dan tetap menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman cerah.

Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ia membawa sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam benaknya.

"Chanyuuuurrr" ujar Baekhyun riang, namun Chanyeol hanya meliriknya.

Melewatinya begitu saja dengan rahang mengeras,

"Kita harus tentukan hukuman apa yang membuatnya jera." Desis Chanyeol pelan tanpa menoleh, kening Baekhyun berkerut keheranan. Ia menoleh pada Jiwon yang memilin bajunya, wajahnya memerah dan air matanya mengenang di pelupuk.

"Apa yang terjadi, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun, ia berjongkook menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya itu.

"Hyuktae menginjak kakiku, aku mendorongnya. Maafkan aku, hiks" Jiwon berhambur ke pelukan Baekhyun. Air matanya tumpah dan membasahi bahu Baekhyun, rasanya perih mendengar isakan Jiwon. Ia tahu betul anaknya tak akan berbohong, ia mengerti mengapa anaknya melakukan itu.

"Apa Hyuktae meminta maaf pada Jiwonie?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, ia mengelus surai lembut anaknya yang masih beraroma bayi.

"Aniyo, aku meminta maaf pada Hyuktae tapi dia malah memakiku, hiks" Jiwon masih tersedu, lengannya memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan Jiwon berada di dekapan, ia mengelus punggung Jiwon sambil melangkah ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang memainkan ponselnya, wajahnya tampak serius memperhatikan layar datar itu. Ia menaruh ponselnya di saku ketika sadar Baekhyun datang.

"Kenakan celemekmu, sayang" suruh Baekhyun pada Jiwon, dia masih mengenakan celemek karena makannya masih berantakan. Jiwon tak protes seperti biasa, mengatakan kalau ia sudah besar dan tak perlu celemek lagi. Namun kali ini dia hanya mengangguk dan mengenakan celemeknya, Jiwon tak melontarkan protes apapun ketika Baekhyun membantu mengikatnya.

"Yeol, aku punya kaba-"

"Tentukan saja dulu hukuman untuk membuat anak ini jera." Potong Chanyeol cepat, ia mengambil jas nya di sofa lalu keluar tanpa pamit meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercengang dan Jiwon yang meremat celemeknya sambil menunduk.

"Hiks"

Isakan kecil lolos dari anak berumur empat tahun itu, Bakehyun menoleh dan segera memeluknya. Awalnya hanya isakan, namun kini menjadi tangisan pilu yang Jiwon keluarkan. Ia menolak untuk Baekhyun peluk, anak itu tampak takut bahkan dengan ibunya sendiri membuat hati Baekhyun terasa robek saat itu juga.

Di satu sisi, ia mengerti Chanyeol kini tengah stress karena pekerjaannya, walau kali ini ia tak begitu terbuka dengan tak menceritakan detail masalahnya seperti dulu. Baekhyun memaklumi itu karena mengira Chanyeol belum sempat untuk menceritakan masalahnya karena ia pulang setelah Baekhyun dan Jiwon tertidur dan bnagun terburu-buru berangkat ke kantor.

Pada sisi lain, ia teramat mengerti masalah Jiwon di sekolah. Hyuktae yang selalu mengganggunya dan Jiwon tak bisa bersabar dengan hal itu, benaknya mengatakan Chanyeol hanya melihat saat Jiwon pas untuk menjadi pihak yang bersalah. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu, meluruskan kesalahpahaman saja sulit baginya.

Tangisan Jiwon masih terdengar, ia memeluknya mengatakal kalimat penenang untuk anaknya, hatinya teriris kala Jiwon meracau bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Jiwon berkali-kali minta maaf dan meminta untuk mempercayai kata-katanya dalam tangisnya, lengannya masih bergerak untuk mendorong Baekhyun agar tak memeluknya.

"That's not my fault, hiks."

"Aku tak berbohong,pa. Hiks, hiks"

Jiwon terus meronta, ia ketakutan walau hanya Baekhyun peluk.

"Jangan hukum aku, Papa. Hiks" Inilah ketakutannya, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya namun tetap memenjarakan Jiwon dalam kukungan lengannya.

"Papa tidak menghukummu, sayang. Jadi tenanglah," ujar Baekhyun pelan, Jiwon akhirnya memeluknya walau masih menangis.

Tangisan Jiwon mereda, ia tampak kelelahan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Lama-kelamaan ia tertidur dengan sisa lelehan air mata di pipinya, Baekhyun menidurkan Jiwon di kamarnya dan ikut berbaring di kasurnya walau sedikit sempit. Jiwon terus menggenggam jarinya bahkan ketika ia tidur pulas.

Drrrrttt.. Drrrrttt…

Baekhyun bangun mendengar suara getaran ponselnya, ia terperanjat melihat ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan ada sembilan panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangun dengan cepat, namun detik yang sama perutnya terasa kram lagi.

"Unghh" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, ia melirik pada Jiwon yang masih tertidur dengan menggenggam jari manisnya. Ia melepaskannya perlahan lalu bangun dengan kepayahan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Perutnya kembali terasa sakit, jadi ia hanya membuat scramble egg dan salad buah untuk penutup. Ia memasak dengan cepat karena menu sederhana itu, lalu menelepon Chanyeol.

" _Yeobo, aku tak pulang malam ini, maafkan aku"_

Baekhyun hanya mengatakan 'Ya' lalu menutup teleponnya. Mood nya begitu buruk mendengar Chanyeol tak pulang malam ini, Chanyeol mulai menggila dengan pekerjaannya melupakan kewajibannya di rumah. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Esoknya Chanyeol datang pagi hanya untuk sarapan dan mengantarkan Jiwon, Baekhyun sedikit was was membiarkan Jiwon ketakutan bersama Chanyeol. Namun ia percaya bahwa semarah apapun Chanyeol, tak akan bermain tangan pada Jiwon.

Ia mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan desain seperti biasanya, ia mulai meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mulai memasak. Ia membuat hidangan kesukaan kedua lelaki yang menjadi pelengkap hidupnya itu, sup iga sapi. Mungkin ini akan membuat Chanyeol sedikit melunak karena biasanya ia akan membantu Jiwon untuk memakannya karena anaknya itu akan kesulitan memakannya.

' _Cha, kuharap semua lebih baik. Aku akan menyampaikan perihal kehamilanku pada Chanyeol._ ' Batin Baekhyun melihat hidangan yang ia siapkan begitu lucu dengan beberapa hiasan yang ia buat.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

Next chapter:

 _BRAK_

 _Baekhyun berjengit mendengar suara gebrakan pintu dan jeritan Jiwon. Ia segera berlari tanpa sempat melepas celemeknya menghampiri pintu depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

 _._

" _Kau keterlaluan!" desis Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia memeluk perutnya dan mengaduh, air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Sakit perutnya datang mendadak seakan menghentak dirinya dari dalam._

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to** **cbshiper614** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK

Baekhyun berjengit mendengar suara gebrakan pintu dan jeritan Jiwon. Ia segera berlari tanpa sempat melepas celemeknya menghampiri pintu depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang melewatinya begitu saja, wajahnya begitu keras dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan dan dagu yang terlihat kasar oleh bakal-bakal kumis yang akan tumbuh.

Baekhyun segera memeluk Jiwon membawanya dalam pangkuan, mengelus punggung anaknya untuk menenangkan. Ia melangkah menuju kamar Jiwon, berbaring bersama buah hatinya yang masih terisak dan bergetar ketakutan.

"Menangislah, sayang. Keluarkan semuanya, Papa akan mendengarkan." Ujar Baekhyun lembut, Jiwon masih memeluknya erat menangis di dadanya membuat bajunya basah.

Lama terisak, Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya teduh.

"Aku tak melakukannya,hiks. Aku tak melakukannya." Lirih Jiwon, tatapannya kosong, anak itu terlihat begitu tertekan membuat Baekhyun teriris.

"Papa percaya kau tak melakukannya, baby. Apa yang terjadi hari ini, hmm?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, ia mengelus surai Jiwon yang halus.

"Hyuktae terus mengatakan Appa seorang pencuri untuk mendapat mobil bagus, aku marah kembali berteriak padanya, hiks. Dia dan Taejun mendorongku dari jungkat-jungkit, yeogi apa."

Jiwon memperlihatkan lengannya yang lecet dan memar pada lengan kirinya. Baekhyun baru sadar ternyata baju Jiwon juga kotor, ia bangun untuk mengambil baju ganti sementara Jiwon masih bercerita.

"Han saem menghampiriku, Seojun marah pada Hyuktae dan berlari pada Hyuktae untuk mendorongnya. Tapi aku tak mau Seojun seperti itu, jadi aku berlari untuk menghentikannya namun Jiwonie terlambat, Papa"

Baekhyun tertegun, ia menghampiri Jiwon dan mengganti bajunya,

"Mengapa kau tak mau Seojun mendorong Hyuktae?"

"Seojun akan dimarahi jika ia melakukannya" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia membaringkan Jiwon yang masih menyisakan isakannya. Lama-lama Jiwon tertidur, Baekhyun memasangkan headphone pada anaknya mencegah kemungkinan terbangun ketika Baekhyun bicara dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak bersiap, ia memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan jantung yang bahkan kehilangan ritmenya saking kencangnya berdetak.

"Yeol, pulanglah lebih cepat. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, dan-umm- aku merindukanmu," ujar Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol tampak tertegun sesaat namun berlalu setelah sempat mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, Chanyeol bahkan tak meliriknya. Ia terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri entah mengapa, namun air matanya jatuh tanpa komando. Ia duduk di sofa meremat surainya sambil terisak, perubahan Chanyeol membuat Jiwon terguncang. Dan dengan perilaku Jiwon yang berubah membuatnya khawatir akan tumbuh kembang perilaku anaknya. Sungguh ini situasi tersulit sepanjang kehidupan pernikahannya karena sebelumnya Chanyeol tak se-stress ini hingga ia beban pekerjaanya membuatnya berperilaku buruk pada keluarga kecilnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur untuk membereskan sisa makanan siang tadi. Hatinya kembali teriris melihat makanan yang ia masak utuh tak tersentuh, namun matanya terbelalak ketika ia ingat Jiwon belum makan. Ia segera menghangatkan sup iga sapinya, saat ia membuang sebagian, di tong sampah sudah ada kemasan makanan cepat saji yang Baekhyun tahu ini dari restoran seberang apartemennya.

Baekhyun meringis dalam diam, bahkan Chanyeol makan makanan dari luar ketika makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja. Setelah sup matang, Baekhyun membangunkan Jiwon dengan setumpuk rasa penyesalan dan menyuapinya. Jiwon tampak lapar, terbukti dari makan siangnya ia habiskan dengan cepat.

"Jja, sekarang Jiwonie kembali tidur." Ujar Baekhyun lembut sambil menidurkan Jiwon, anaknya tak manja seperti dulu yang meminta dinyanyikan atau dibacakan dongeng.

Jiwon masih tidur ketika Chanyeol pulang, hari ini Chanyeol pulang tak begitu larut namun cukup terlambat dari jadwal pulangnya. Baekhyun menyambutnya hangat walau Chanyeol masih tampak keras, ia membuka dasi Chanyeol setelah mengambil alih tas kerjanya.

Ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol mandi, setelah ia menyiapkan pakaian tidur Chanyeol, ia memasak untuk makan malam.

Kakinya menapak dapur yang bersih itu, sampah makanan yang Chanyeol beli belum dibuang membuat Baekhyun kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang. Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengambil tong sampah dan membuangnya terlebih dahulu, ia takut Chanyeol atau dirinya akan membahas ini dan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran jika melihat benda ini.

"Jiwonie, wake up. It's time for dinner" bisik Baekhyun tepat di kuping anaknya membuat Jiwon terganggu dan menggeliat. Ia terkekeh melihat anaknya berantakan dengan mata memerah dan tangan terangkat ketika mengulat.

Ia menggendong Jiwon ke dapur melihat Chanyeol sudah bersantai duduk di sofa,

"Yeol, ayo makan malam." Ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang terlihat fokus pada televisi.

Tidak, nyatanya Chanyeol tak santai. Ia melihat televisi dengan serius dan mengganti channelnya beberapa kali, dan itu menayangkan perkembangan saham dan beberapa berita menganai perusahaannya. Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di kursinya setelah sempat mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Setelah makan, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk mencuci piring. Baekhyun rasa suaminya mulai melunak, tapi tidak pada Jiwon. Sungguh, Baekhyun rasa suaminya kekanakan.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sedang menyusun piring di rak nya menoleh dengan deheman sebagai respon.

"Apa yang Jiwon lakukan hingga kau ingin menghukumnya?" tanya Baekhyun selembut mungkin, wajah Chanyeol berubah mengeras. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut. Ia melirik pada Jiwon yang kini sedang menggambar di ruang tengah.

"Kukira dia terbuka padamu" balas Chanyeol ketus.

"Jiwonie, segera ke kamar untuk tidur! Jangan lupakan sikat gigimu!" ujar Baekhyun dari dapur, ia merasa ini tak akan menjadi perbincangan yang baik.

"Jiwon tak bersalah, coba-"

"Kau terlalu membelanya, coba untuk tegas agar dia tak berperilaku buruk di sekolah." Potong Chanyeol cepat, Baekhyun merasa kesal mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Dia tak seperti itu, dia-"

"Kau akan sela-"

"Tidak! Jangan memotong! Jiwon tak melakukan kesalahan, dia hanya korban. Dan kau datang ketika Jiwon berada dalam posisi yang membuatnya terlihat sebagai biang masalah."

"Kau tak berada disana ketika itu, Baek"

"Kau datang terlambat lalu merangkul anak karyawanmu itu"

"Itu karena dia menangis karena Jiwon, aku tak enak hati padanya"

"Ya, sementara Jiwon kau tinggalkan lalu memarahinya sepanjang perjalanan." Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar tegas dengan penuh penekanan. Chanyeol maju selangkah lebih dekat dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Aku ingin anakku berperilaku baik"

"Tapi kau membuatnya tertekan."

"Memang harus seperti itu, dia akan terbiasa nantinya"

"Wow, aku melahirkan anak bukan untuk kau didik dengan cara militer"

"Kau tak-"

"Jangan didik Jiwon dengan cara seperti itu!" desis Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun sudah terdorong ke tembok dengan keras. Wajah Chanyeol berada beberapa senti di hadapannya, kedua tangan kekarnya mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Jika Jiwon terus kau lindungi, dia tak akan pernah menjadi pribadi yang bertanggung jawab atas kelakuannya!" desis Chanyeol marah.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Yeol!" bentak Baekhyun marah, air matanya kini mengenang di pelupuk.

"Apa yang tak ku ketahui, hah?"

"Apa Jiwon tak mengatakannya padamu? Apa guru dan orang tua temannya tak mengatakan semuanya padamu?"

"Anak itu hanya berceloteh pembelaan baginya! Dia tak jujur!"

"Jiwon memang tidak bersalah!"

"Katakan itu pada orang tua Hyuktae, maka kau akan ditertawakan!"

"Huh? Jangankan Hyuktae, aku mengatakannya padamu juga kau akan tertawa bukan? Kau tahu? Jiwon tertekan dengan perilakumu, dia merasakan takut ketika berada di rumah, dan dia sedih jika di sekolah."

"Jadi maksudmu tak ada tempat baginya?"

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu!" bentak Baekhyun marah.

"Kau membela anak itu dan membiarkan anakmu diam di mobil menyaksikan ayahnya membeli es krim dan mengusap surai temannya dan tersenyum untuk temannya disaat dia butuh pembelaan ayah."

"Sudah ku-"

"Oh, mungkinkah kau menyukai ibu Hyuktae? Dia single parent bu-"

PLAK

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping dengan pipi yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk, detik dimana pantatnya menyentuh lantai, perutnya terasa sakit.

"Akh"

"Kau keterlaluan!" desis Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia memeluk perutnya dan mengaduh, air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Sakit perutnya datang mendadak seakan menghentak dirinya dari dalam.

Chanyeol terpaku, tangannya bergetar. Sesal melingkupi dirinya yang terlampau emosi, ia perlahan jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk dan masih menangis. Tangannya terulur untuk menolong Baekhyun, namun pria itu menepisnya tanpa mau bersitatap.

Baekhyun beringsut mundur kala Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan lantunan seribu maaf terucap dari bibirnya. Baekhyun menangis semakin keras, memaki Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Namun Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun paksa, tak peduli malaikatnya ini meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Maafkan aku, maaf" sesal Chanyeol, mengecup pucuk kepala Bakehyun berulang.

"Yeol-hhh, bayiku. Hiks, bayiku" racau Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya.

Dalam hati ia bertanya apa yang Baekhyun maksud dengan 'bayi'?

.

.

" _Kkkk, perutmu keras. Jangan berlatih untuk membuat abs, kau tak boleh"_

" _Aku tak melakukannya, perutku tak keras"_

" _Perutmu keras, Baek. Kkkkk, jangan berbohong padaku"_

 _._

 _._

" _Apa perutmu sakit? Kau meremas perutmu dan mengaduh ketika tidur"_

" _Hu-um, hanya sebentar tapi. Sepertinya karena aku….."_

 _._

.

Sekelebat ingatannya mengenai perut Baekhyun yang keras dan dimana Baekhyun melenguh sakit ketika tidurnya sambil memeluk perutnya. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya segera dan menghubungi Dokter Kim, dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Dokter itu menyarankan agar perut Baekhyun dikompres dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu sebagai pertolongan pertama. Maka dengan sigap Chanyeol pergi ke dapur mengambil handuk dan air hangat. Baekhyun masih menangis menggigit bibirnya ketika Chanyeol mengompres perutnya, beruntung dia tak menolak ketika Chanyeol mengompresnya.

"Ssshhh, maafkan aku. Sungguh, mengapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau mengandung, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

Dokter Kim datang dan mulai memeriksa Baekhyun yang sudah lemas di ranjangnya. Bahkan untuk terisak pun dia seolah tak memiliki tenaga, ia hanya mengeluarkan airmatanya tanpa henti. Chanyeol menanti dengan was was, memperhatikan dokter itu lamat-lamat.

"Um, saya kira Tuan Byun perlu ditangani lebih lanjut, khawatir jika ada masalah pada kandungannya karena ini bukan kali pertama dia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Beberapa hari lalu ia menghubungi saya sambil menangis, perutnya kram dan Tuan Byun masih merasakan itu jika beraktifitas lebih. Sekarang ia jatuh, saya takut janinnya bermasalah." Jelas Dokter Kim, Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun yang tergolek lemas dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih dan mempersilakan dokter itu pamit. Setelah mengantar dokter Kim hingga pintu depan, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Tak ada penolakan sama sekali, ia merogoh ponselnya dan memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia akan ke rumah sakit malam ini juga, jadi ia meminta ibunya untuk menjaga Jiwon.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kau hamil." Ujar Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dalam gendongannya.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di jok samping kemudi, tak lupa membuat kursinya lebih landai agar Baekhyun bisa terlentang. Ia mulai mengemudi dengan tenang walau sejujurnya ia panik setengah mati. Baekhyun masih meringis sesekali jika tubuhnya bergerak.

Baekhyun langsung ia bawa ke IGD untuk ditangani, Chanyeol menanti dengan cemas. Baekhyun masih menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, sulit rasanya walau hanya untuk terisak ia hanya terus memeluk perutnya. Sakit pada perutnya membuatnya lemas bukan kepalang.

Tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menempatkannya di bibirnya untuk ia cium sekian lama, membiarkan dokter kerepotan memeriksa malaikatnya yang terlihat pucat itu.

Bagai ditimpuk dengan ribuan rasa bersalah kala dokter itu menjelaskan bahwa rasa sakit yang Baekhyun alami adalah akibatnya yang tidak menahan nafsu, kram perut yang Baekhyun alami bertambah parah ketika ia menampar Baekhyun hingga terjatuh. Ia juga tak mau mendengarkan Baekhyun ketika pria kecilnya ingin menyampaikan bahwa dirinya hamil.

Baekhyun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap satu jam setelahnya, Chanyeol menemaninya dengan setia. Pria besar itu bahkan telah merintikan air matanya ketika Baekhyun disuntik ketika dipasang infus membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun gemas, pria kecil yang ia nikahi ini benar-benar jelmaan malaikat. Chanyeol sudah memperlakukannya dengan buruk beberapa hari kebelakang, namun ia dengan mudahnya memaafkan Chanyeol dan bersikap seolah tak ada lagi masalah.

"Apa kau mau memberiku alasan mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku bahwa kau hamil?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut, ia merancang kalimat ini beberapa menit sebelum diucapkan. Ia takut kesalahan pemilihan kata akan membuat Baekhyun merasa terpojok.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku setiap aku ingin menyampaikannya" jawab Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk. Itu benar adanya, ini kesalahannya yang terus membuat suasana diantara mereka memanas.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Jangan samakan kantor dengan keluargamu, Yeol. Kau pemimpin di perusahaan, dapat memarahi siapapun yang berlaku salah untuk kemajuan bersama. Berbeda dengan Jiwon, dia keluarga kita. Dia butuh pendidikan yang tepat untuk tumbuh kembangnya. Pekerjaan membuatmu stress, jangan lampiaskan itu pada Jiwon"

Chanyeol tak membantah, itu benar adanya, dia yang salah.

"Sungguh, aku menyesalinya, Baek." Sesal Chanyeol sudah terlampau dalam. Dia menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup keningnya beberapa saat.

"Kau menciumku terlalu banyak selama disini" rengek Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur bersama walau ranjangnya sempit, setelah perdebatan yang didominasi Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol setuju.

Baekhyun tidur dengan nyaman hingga pagi. Itu yang Chanyeol fikirkan sehingga ia tidur menyamping menempel dengan besi penyangga membuat bahunya sakit seharian. Rasa sakitnya tak terasa begitu Jiwon datang dengan wajah khawatir menghampiri Baekhyun dengan deretan giginya yang tampak rapi, Jiwon segera menarik kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan menjadikannya tangga untuk naik.

"Papa, I heard papa cry last night. But I'm scared to woke up, I'm sorry." Sesal Jiwon pada papanya yang masih berbaring.

"Jiwonie, apa kau tak akan menyapa Appa?" ujar Chanyeol dengan piring berisi potongan berbagai buah di tangannya. Jiwon tampak kaget, ia melirik dengan kikuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Appa"

Baekhyun mengerti, sangat. Jiwon masih takut pada ayahnya, ia bahkan menyapa terlampau sopan tak seperti biasanya. Bahu anaknya tampak tegang, jangan lupakan tangan kecilnya meremas seragam sekolahnya. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu, maka ia memasang senyum lembutnya dan menghampiri Jiwon yang masih membungkukan badannya di ranjang Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry, Jiwonie. Maafkan Appa, sayang" ucap Chanyeol lembut, tangannya menarik Jiwon untuk berada dalam rengkuhannya. Jiwon masih belum rileks dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang Appa tahu siapa yang salah. Kau anak baik, Jiwonie. Maafkan Appa yang tak mempercayaimu, ya?"

Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, sedikit banyak Chanyeol merasa sedih dan menyesal atas kesalahannya.

"Jiwonie seperti malaikat, kau kuat namun lembut. Appa menyayangimu, jangan marah pada Appa." Sesal Chanyeol, ia memeluk Jiwon yang perlahan rileks dalam pelukannya.

"Appa" lirih Jiwon teredam dalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Humm?"

Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas, lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku takut. Aku menyayangi Appa." Kalimat itu keluar bersamaan dengan deretan gigi susu yang tersusun rapi dari bibir tipis anaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga pada kedua lelakinya ini, ia perlahan mengambil posisi duduk membuat Chanyeol dan Jiwon sigap membantunya.

Kekehan kecil Baekhyun terdengar samar, ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol dan Jiwon yang tampak khawatir. Berlebihan memang, namun Baekhyun merasa senang. Sekelebat ide jahil terlintas dalam benaknya,

"Akh-" Baekhyun memekik, tangannya ia letakan di perutnya. Jiwon sudah menangis saja disampingnya diserbu oleh rasa khawatir yang besar. Chanyeol memandangnya panik, jantungnya berdentum keras menohok dadanya sampai pekikan khawatir saja tersendat di tenggorkan.

Jiwon yang menangis dan Baekhyun yang mengaduh sakit,

"Ya Tuhan, akan aku panggilkan dokter, Baek. Bertahanlah" ujar Chanyeol setelah sadar dari terkejutannya.

Tangannya digenggam Baekhyun membuatnya tak bisa berlari keluar, ia mengernyit sekilas sebelum menangkap seringaian Baekhyun.

"Akh-u bahagia. Hehehe, mehrong!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kau mempermainkanku, eh?"

Jiwon berhenti dari tangisnya, ia menyimpulkan situasi dengan cepat membuat deretan gigi depannya tampak semua.

"Papa berpura-pura?" tanya Jiwon tenang, ia mengusap hidung berairnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Aniyo" jawab Baekhyun singkat namun dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ei, papa berpura-pura. Aku tak mau papa sakit, itu membuatku menangis."

"I see, papa tak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik Jiwon dan Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam menghirup aroma kedua lelakinya yang berbanding terbalik, Jiwon yang beraroma bayi dan stroberi yang lembut dan Chanyeol yang beraroma maskulin yang masuk ke hidung dengan lembut dan menenangkan. Chanyeol selalu memakai parfum pilihannya.

"Hei, baby. Cepatlah keluar dan bermain bersamaku" celutuk Jiwon membuat kedua orang dewasa disana melirik perut Baekhyun yang sedikit membuncit.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar begitu berat. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Jiwon gemas. Kebahagiaannya terasa menumpuk dari waktu ke waktu membuat dirinya semakin bergantung pada Baekhyun dan Jiwon untuk mencetak senyuman pada bibirnya.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Ini belum selesai, masih ada konflik di next chapter.

Seharusnya ini chap terakhir, tapi dipecah jadi 2.

So, see you at next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

….

Hari ini Jiwon bersikeras tak ingin pulang, jadi terpaksa Chanyeol mengalah untuk tidur di sofa dan membiarkan Jiwon tidur bersama Baekhyun di ranjang, akan sangat menyiksa jika ia bersikeras untuk tidur bertiga di ranjang.

Tengah malam Chanyeol terbangun, ia melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang tertidur dengan lelap. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat posisi Jiwon yang tak beraturan, kakinya menindih piggang Baekhyun dan kepala yang terjulur keluar dari besi penyangga. Baekhyun memang memeluk bahu Jiwon, namun anak itu benar-benar sulit dikendalikan.

Chanyeol bergerak untuk membetulkan posisi Jiwon dan Baekhyun agar kedua malaikatnya tak merasa pegal-pegal ketika bangun nanti. Masih jauh ke pagi, namun Chanyeol tak merasakan kantuk, jadi ia habiskan waktunya untuk memandangi malaikatnya yang sedang tenang dan pulas, Jiwon dan Baekhyun sama-sama memiliki pipi yang gembil, Jiwon memiliki tangan yang kurang bagus seperti miliknya, tak seperti tangan Baekhyun yang tampak indah. Kupingnya lebar seperti dirinya, dan bibir yang tipis seperti Baekhyun.

Bibir kecilnya mengecap sesekali, sepertinya Jiwon mimpi makanan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tak bergerak ketika tidur.

Dadanya berdentum keras ketika ayahnya datang di pagi hari dengan wajah serius. Ini baru pukul enam, dan ayahnya sudah berpakaian rapi dan berwajah keras.

"Ada apa, abeoji?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, ia menarik ayahnya keluar ruangan khawatir perbincangan mereka dapat membangunkan Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" ayahnya mendesis, tatapannya tampak marah. Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan ayahnya tanyakan,

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tapi ini caraku, abeoji" ucap Chanyeol berhati-hati.

"Aku akan masa bodoh jika itu perusahaan dirimu sendiri. Kau memimpin jalannya perusahaan keluarga, Chan Yeol. Abeoji tahu kau menyayangi keluargamu, istrimu, tapi bersikaplah professional." Ayahnya mencoba berkata sepelan mungkin, ia mengerti jika Chanyeol tak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon, terlebih jika Baekhyun tahu masalah ini.

"Kau memiliki banyak designer yang hebat dan berkelas, mereka bekerja padamu dengan bermodalkan reputasi yang bagus dan pengalaman yang teramat bagus pula. Mereka masuk ke sana untuk mendapatkan promosi atas produknya, namun apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka terus menelan kecewa karena dirimu hanya mempromosikan desain hasil istrimu," Tuan Park menghela nafas sesaat, ia memelankan kembali suaranya

"Kau tahu? Perusahaan yang kau pimpin saat ini begitu besar, alangkah baiknya kau mengangkat beberapa designer kelas dunia yang kini tunduk pada perusahaan."

"Abeoji"

"Huh? Kau terus seperti ini? Membiarkan perusahaan merosot dan terus merosot?" Tuan Park masih bernada teramat rendah namun penuh penekanan, matanya menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Aku titip ibumu, hari ini aku harus terbang ke Hongkong untuk memohon agar mereka tak-"

"Jeoseonghamnida, Abeoji"

Kalimatnya tertahan dalam sedetik, rasa bersalah menumpuk berkumpul bersama keterkejutan yang besar. Punggung yang membungkuk itu bergetar semakin cepat, isakan demi isakan mulai terdengar. Tak ada yang menyadarinya bangun atau bahkan turun dari ranjang karena pembicaraan serius mereka. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun setelah mengangkat badannya untuk berdiri tegak, penolakan lemah membuat Chanyeol bertahan dalam pelukan lebih mudah.

Baekhyun melemaskan badannya membuat pelukan Chanyeol mengendur, dalam kesempatan itu ia melepaskan diri dan menghadap pada ayah mertuanya yang tampak menyesal atas kalimatnya.

"Aku akan berhenti, abeoji. Maafkan aku, ini semua kesalahanku." Ucap Baehyun lirih, isakannya terhenti di tenggorokan membiarkan kalimatnya terlontar dengan lancar.

"Yeol, kau tak memberitahuku atas ini. Kau tak seharusnya menggunakan design ku yang hanya seorang designer payah, perusahaanmu bukan untuk membesar-besarkan produk hasil designer rumahan sepertiku, hk" ucap Baekhyun dengan membekap mulutnya di akhir kalimat untuk meredam isakannya yang hampir saja lolos.

Tuan Park terlihat gelagapan, sementara Chanyeol tampak marah pada ayahnya. Ini kesalahannya, namun ia marah pada ayahnya, mungkin karena ayahnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendengar semua ini.

"Pergilah untuk memperbaiki semua, jangan hancurkan apa yang ayahmu bangun dengan keringatnya dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu,

"Baekhyun ah, maafkan abeoji. Abeoji tak bermaksud-"

"Gwenchanayo, abeoji. Sudah sepantasnya abeoji berlaku seperti itu, disini aku yang tak tahu diri bekerja dengan mudahnya dan seenaknya, menghancurkan perusahaan pula." Potong Baekhyun tanpa berbalik, ia kembali masuk ruanganya dengan mendorong tiang infus di kanannya, air matanya berlomba seiring dengan isakan yang tak terkendali.

Jiwon bangun mendengar deritan ranjang dan isakan, matanya ia kucek beberapa kali sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Chanyeol masuk bersama ayahnya dengan terburu, kode yang ia berikan pada Tuan Park ditangkap dengan cepat. Tuan Park mambawa Jiwon keluar, walau sebenarnya anak itu masih mengumpulkan nyawanya dan bingung atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"Kumohon, jangan kembali hingga perusahaan membaik." Potong Baekhyun cepat, ia menolak untuk Chanyeol sentuh membuat suaminya itu terpaku.

Hatinya begitu teriris oleh penolakan Baekhyun, setitik kesal ada dalam hatinya. Namun ia tak dapat menyalahkan Baekhyun karena ia yang menjadi akar masalahnya disini.

"Sungguh, aku menyesal kau harus mendengar ini" ujar Chanyeol penuh penyesalan, Baekhyun menggeleng dan beringsut menjauh, wajahnya telah memerah dan basah akan air mata membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika penurunan saham itu karena ulahku? Kau berjanji untuk terbuka, bukan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun tak sempat menghindar.

"Hiks, kau membuatku tampak bodoh diatas ulah yang kubuat, hiks"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Aku hanya ingin kau dikenal sebagai designer yang setara dengan designer-designer kelas dunia di luar sana, aku menghambat mimpimu karena aku melarangmu untuk Jiwon, aku-"

"Pergilah" lirih Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut setelah memberi jarak pada tubuhnya dan Baekhyun namun masih dalam rengkuhan.

"Baek,"

"PERGI!" Bentak Baekhyun geram

"Byun Baek-"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" bentak Baekhyun lagi, tangannya meremat sprei membuat darah memenuhi selang infusnya. Nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan berlomba bersama isak tangisnya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung dan lengan Baekhyun menenangkan, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat karena kepanikan yang ia alami, Baekhyun tak mungkin baik-baik saja jika ia biarkan seperti ini.

"Jika tak mau, biarkan aku yang memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan mengumumkan resign ku di hadapan designer-designer perusahaanmu dan memohon pada perusahaan yang menarik sahamnya." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian,

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Ini karena sikap tidak professional ku" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun, tatapannya begitu intens membuat Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk tanpa berani balas menatap.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku tak sepenuhnya jujur padamu, aku berfikir ini akan menyakitimu. Maka dari itu aku tak membiarkamu tahu" jelas Chanyeol begitu penuh oleh kehati-hatian.

"Kau membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh, Yeol"

"Okay, maafkan aku. Kau kena imbas dari perbuatanku, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar membuatnya berangsur tenang, pucuk kepala yang sudah tak keramas beberapa hari itu masih wangi untuk ia kecupi, pejaman matanya menikmati aroma yang khas dari orang yang ia peluk saat ini.

"Hiks, hiks"

Sisa-sisa isakan masih terdengar, maka dari itu Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun semakin erat dan melontarkan maaf dalam setiap detiknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun akhirnya tenang dan dapat berbincang mengenai masalah ini. Chanyeol akhirnya akan pergi ke Hongkong dan mempromosikan beberapa produk dari designer-designer perusahaannya adalah keputusan final mereka.

Baekhyun mengiyakan konsekuensi yang akan ia dan Jiwon dapatkan atas ini, Chanyeol mungkin tak akan pulang hingga sebulan kedepan dan hanya akan meghubunginya jika ada waktu senggang. Berat, namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 27 hari Chanyeol pergi bersama ayahnya ke Hongkong, sedikit banyak Baekhyun kuwalahan jika Jiwon mulai manja dan merindukan Chanyeol. Morning sickness dan ngidam yang ia alami kadang menyiksa walau ibu mertuanya kerap kali bertanya apa yang ia inginkan, namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan berkata tak ada apapun yang ia inginkan.

Jiwon kini tak lagi bercerita ia mendapat perlakuan buruk, ia tak lagi bersekolah di sekolahnya dulu. Chanyeol memindahkannya ke sekolah yang sekiranya lebih baik dan memiliki lingkungan yang lebih ramah bagi Jiwon, ia juga mengirim seorang bawahannya untuk diam-diam mengawasi Jiwon di sekolah karena Baekhyun mengurus rumah dan terkadang lemas karena morning sickness nya.

Ibu mertuanya menginap semenjak Chanyeol dan ayahnya pergi, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terbantu.

"Papa~"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mualnya terus menyerang, dan Jiwon semakin menempelinya. Ini hari libur, dan Jiwon ada di rumah seharian bersama Baekhyun yang lemas karena morning sickness nya.

"Jiwonie, papa sedang lelah, baby. Biarkan papa istirahat, okay?" ucap Nyonya Park lembut, menarik Jiwon yang bersandar pada bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju dapur.

"Ayo masak cookies kesukaan Jiwonie"

Jiwon tampak senang, ia tertarik dengan ajakan neneknya ini. Selalu seperti ini, hanya dengan kalimat membuat cookies, maka Jiwon akan dengan senang membantu, walau sebenarnya Jiwon hanya duduk dengan menumpu dagu menonton neneknya memasak dan menyantap cookiesnya paling banyak.

"Eomma, maafkan aku." Sesal Baekhyun, ia menghampiri Nyonya Park yang duduk di sofa menonton siaran favoritnya setelah menidurkan Jiwon.

"Tak apa, sayang. Pasti sangat merepotkan jika mengurus Jiwon sendirian sementara Chanyeol tak ada, ditambah dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Eomma tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri" jawab Nyonya Park lembut, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memijit bahunya untuk ia genggam.

"Eomma mu kemarin menangis dan meminta maaf tak bisa menemanimu karena bisnisnya, ia merengek merindukanmu." Ujar Nyonya Park sambil menatap Baekhyun begitu lembut. Ibu yang tengah mengandung itu terenyuh mendengarnya, jujur saja ia juga merindukan ibunya. Sangat.

"Ya, tadi siang eomma menghubungiku."

Perbincangan ringan mereka terus berlanjut hingga pukul sembilan malam, mereka akhirnya pergi tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Hari berjalan terus seperti itu, terasa semakin melelahkan ketika Nyonya Park mulai disibukan dengan restorannya yang akan mengadakan perayaan hari jadinya, Baekhyun semakin kuwalahan dengan ngidamnya yang membuatnya harus pergi sendiri untuk membelinya. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah pada Jiwon yang kerap ia bentak ketika meminta ini dan itu, hatinya juga semakin ditumpuk oleh perasaan marah karena Chanyeol sudah seminggu tak menghubunginya.

Langkah kakinya menelusuri pasar tradisional, netranya berkeliling mencari hotteok yang seharusnya tak langka. Biasanya penjual hotteok ada di bagian depan pasar, namun kini kedainya tutup. Ia bertanya pada beberapa penjual mengenai penjual hotteok, namun sebagian menjawab tak tahu dan sebagian memberitahu jalannya, terdengar rumit dan jauh. Baekhyun tak ingat apa yang mereka katakan.

Drrrrtttt…Drrrrttt

"Yeob-"

" _Angel, how are you? Maafkan aku sayang, aku baru sempat menghubungimu. Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu"_

"…." Baekhyun diam, ia seolah kehilangan kalimatnya, mendengar Chanyeol begitu riang di seberang sana dan berkata bahwa suaminya itu merindukannya.

" _Hey, apa kau tak merindukanku? Kau sedang apa?"_

"Uh? Aku- di pasar." Hanya itu yang Baehyun katakan, sisanya seperti tersendat di tenggorokan.

" _Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan disana, eh?"_

"Aku, ingin- hotteok" cicit Baekhyun, airmatanya mengalir begitu saja membuatnya ingin merutuk betapa cengengnya ia. Isakannya juga mulai keluar membuat beberapa orang memandangnya kasihan.

"…"

Chanyeol tak bersuara, seolah ia tertegun dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan membelikannya setumpuk hotteok yang ia inginkan. Pasti sangat sulit melalui ngidam sendirian.

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya sebelum ia sempat berujar membuat Chanyeol kalang kabur sendiri. Baekhyun tak mengangkat teleponnya ketika Chanyeol hubungi, bahkan ponselnya mati ketika Chanyeol tak berhenti menghubunginya.

Selain morning sickness dan ngidam, kini ia menjadi sensitif. Seperti orang bipolar, ia akan mudah marah dan baik kemudian pada Jiwon. Karena hanya Jiwon yang ada dalam lingkupnya 24 jam. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah pada Jiwon, namun setiap kesalahan besar maupun kecil, ia akan marah dengan cepat.

"Papa" panggil Jiwon, ia menggenggam ponsel di tangan kecilnya.

"Hmmm?" dehem Baekhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Appa said, lihat internet" ujar Jiwon pelan, mungkin ia takut Baekhyun akan marah.

Namun tidak, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik Jiwon untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia memperlihatkan ponselnya dan melakukan seperti apa yang Jiwon bilang.

Senyumnya menenggelamkan matanya, Jiwon tak terlalu mengerti apa yang ada di layar datar itu. Ia hanya bersandar dengan nyaman dan merasakan kantuk, ia makan banyak siang ini. Tidurnya akan pulas.

Rasa senang dan lega atas berita menanjaknya perusahaan yang dipimpin Chanyeol melingkupi dadanya, bahkan perusahaan Chanyeol menujukkan kenaikan saham yang pesat melampaui perusahaan-perusahaan lain. Disana dikatakan peningkatan sudah terjadi sejak 4 hari yang lalu dan terus meningkat hingga kini, dalam benaknya Baekhyun bertanya mengapa Chanyeol tak pulang setidaknya dua hari yang lalu?

Senyumnya luntur, prasangka buruk mengganti kelegaan yang baru saja ia dapat. Ia menoleh pada Jiwon yang sudah terlelap menumpukan kepala pada perut buncitnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan pelan sambil menumpu kepala Jiwon, mengangkat tubuh anaknya itu untuk memindahkannya ke kasur. Bobot Jiwon terus bertambah membuat Baekhyun cepat lelah bahkan jika hanya menggendongnya higga ke kamar.

Fikirannya begitu kalut, matanya menatap kosong langkah kakinya sendiri. Pertanyaan dan makian menumpuk di ubun-ubunnya membuatnya harus menahannya dengan geraman tertahan, ia tak mugnkin meluapkannya di hadapan Jiwon yang tertidur yang bahkan tak mengerti apapun.

Dirasanya tubuh Jiwon diambil alih dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ya-"

Makian yang ingin ia lontarkan hanya sampai di tenggorokan, wajah yang ia rindukan selama sebulan lebih kini ada dihadapannya. Prasangka dan makian ia tunda untuk saat ini dan membiarkan nalurinya menjalankan bibirnya untuk merengek kerinduan dan meneteskan air mata bahagiannya, Chanyeol menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dengan Jiwon yang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hiks, aku merindukanmu" rengek Baekhyun teredam dalam dada Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh senang, ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun seperti biasanya, seolah hal itu menjadi candu baginya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga, ia senang jika Chanyeol mengendus puncak kepalanya.

"Aku berkali lipat merindukanmu, mencintaimu dan – menginginkanmu" ucap Chanyeol seduktif membuat pipi Baekhyun kemerahan.

FIN

Real end. Gak ada konflik tambahan *?

Terimakasih banyak buat siapapun yang menyempatkan baca, like maupun memberi komentar. Tiap komentar itu rasanya berharga buat karya kedepannya. Bisa jadi cerminan untuk karya selanjutnya, sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
